Les Purificateurs
by PikaDrayer
Summary: Une petite histoire relatant une des nombreuses aventures vécues par nos amis avant le début de la série.
1. Chapter 1 : Ciblé

_Une petite relecture pendant la pause. Si certains voient toujours des erreurs ou des remarques qu'ils n'hésitent pas ! Sinon la suite très bientôt :)_

Les quatre compagnons marchaient tranquillement vers la prochaine ville sur leur chemin, qui se trouvait encore à quelques heures de marche. S'ils gardaient un rythme soutenu ils devaient pourvoir y arriver avant la nuit, et vu l'allure que leur imposait le paladin, il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes qu'ils dormiraient dans des lits ce soir-là. En effet leur destination était la ville d'Arkanis, la cité dans laquelle vivait la famille Silverberg depuis quelques siècles. Théo en étant le dernier représentant, le domaine lui revenait de droit et celui-ci n'étant pas très loin de la route qu'ils avaient prévu d'emprunter il avait décidé d'y faire un tour afin qu'ils puissent s'y reposer quelques temps. Cela n'était pas la seule raison, Shin et Grunlek le savaient, mais c'était l'excuse qu'il avait donné à Bob pour justifier sa décision. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Arkanis quelques heures plus tard, l'atmosphère qui y régnait leur paru étrange et quelque peu pesante, ils sentaient sur eux les regards des habitants qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, et ce n'était pas les habituels regards d'admiration que suscitait le paladin avec son armure. Théo jeta un regard entendu à ses deux compagnons qui resserrèrent leurs positions par rapport au mage. Le demi-diable ne le remarqua cependant pas.

Heureusement le domaine des Silverberg était un peu plus en périphérie et ils marchaient bientôt sur un sentier assez isolé, en forêt, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Soudain Shin se stoppa, s'il avait des doutes à la sortie de la ville, il était maintenant sûr que quelqu'un les suivait. Devant les regards inquiets de leur ami, les autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Ils connaissaient les sens extraordinaires du demi-élémentaire et lui faisaient entièrement confiance dans ce genre de situation. Théo arma son bras gauche de son bouclier et dégaina son épée de la main droite, Grunlek prépara son bras mécanique au combat et Bob généra une boule de feu prête à être lancée. Voyant qu'ils avaient été découverts, les mercenaires sortirent des bois et les encerclèrent très vite, toutes armes dehors. Ils étaient nombreux et les aventuriers comprirent que le combat serait rude. Mais leurs ennemis ne les attaquèrent pas immédiatement, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Un homme sortit du lot et s'avança vers Théo, les mains levées en signe de paix. Devant le regard méfiant du paladin il s'expliqua :

« Mon nom est Elias messire, et mes hommes et moi-même ne souhaitons pas vous combattre. Nous sommes simplement ici pour récupérer une chose sans grande importance pour vous et si vous nous la donnez sans résister alors aucun sang ne sera versé. »

Le paladin poussa un grognement. Il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse et encore moins céder quoi que ce soit, mais la vie de ses amis dépendait de lui, aussi il ravala sa fierté et sa rancœur tout en contenant difficilement sa colère.

« Et quel est l'objet de votre requête ? »

Lorsqu'il posa cette question il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Il pria pour que cela n'ait rien à voir avec les rumeurs dont il avait entendu parler plutôt dans la semaine.

« Lui »

En prononçant ces mots son regard s'était arrêté sur le mage qui, surprit, en avait perdu sa concentration. Sa boule de feu s'évanouit dans ses mains. Il regarda ses compagnons, désemparé, et remarqua quelque chose qui le choqua. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de trace de surprise sur le visage de ses compagnons, une détermination sans faille.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Bob les soupçonnait de lui cacher un détail important sur ce détour, et maintenant il en avait la confirmation. Il aurait des questions à leur poser plus tard, mais pour l'heure il y avait des choses plus urgentes à régler. En entendant cela Théo avait chargeait son interlocuteur sans aucunes hésitations tandis que Grunlek fonçait dans le tas avec son bras métallique et que Shin décochait des flèches trop vite pour ses ennemis aient le temps de les voir. Voyant tout ceci le mage reprit ses esprits, puis fit réapparaître sa boule de feu pour la lancer sur les adversaires qui tentaient de les prendre à revers. Bientôt des cris de souffrance se firent entendre et le demi-démon pouvait affirmer sans aucuns doutes que leurs arrières étaient assurés. Pendant ce temps le golem avait lui aussi fait des ravages et avait dégagé l'aile droite, en revanche l'archer avait un peu plus de difficultés, ayant rapidement était obligé de combattre au corps à corps.

Remarquant cela Bob fit apparaître une nouvelle boule de feu qu'il jeta dans la direction de son ami, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser. Le feu enveloppa les mercenaires qui menaçaient le demi-élémentaire, et ce dernier, après avoir vaincu le dernier adversaire à sa portée se tourna vers le mage pour le remercier, mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit son compagnon un genou à terre, essoufflé et visiblement épuisé. Il avait certainement abusé de ses pouvoirs et était maintenant à bout de forces. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être allé au-delà de ses limites, Shin vit également Théo dans une position délicate, seul face aux cinq adversaires restant. Il fit signe à Grunlek qui alla le rejoindre et tous deux aidèrent le paladin à terminer le combat, laissant Bob se remettre de son effort seul, un peu plus loin.

Mais alors que le dernier adversaire tomba et que les aventuriers commençaient à se détendre Théo se mit à regarder autour de lui d'un air inquiet, et ne trouvant pas ce qu'il recherchait, interpella ses deux compagnons :

« Où est leur chef ? »

Shin et Grunlek, surpris, scrutèrent les environs et ne le voyant pas commencèrent à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Le golem demanda au paladin :

« Mais tu l'as chargé tout t'à l'heure, non ? Je croyais que tu l'avais eu ! »

« Non, je lui ai en effet porté un coup assez violent mais ensuite ses sbires sont intervenus et je n'ai pas pu l'achever. »

« Il a dû en profiter pour s'échapper. »

« A moins que… Où est Bob ? »

A ces mots ils se mirent à courir tous les trois vers l'endroit où se trouvait le mage en espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Après tout il était sans défenses.

Pendant ce temps le semi-diable avait réussi à reprendre son souffle, mais il se sentait toujours terriblement faible, c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle il ne perçut la menace qu'au dernier moment. En un éclair Elias lui saisit le poignet avant de le tordre et de le ramener dans son dos, l'immobilisant et le contraignant à se relever. Alors que le mage s'apprêtait à crier afin d'alerter ses amis il sentit le tranchant d'une dague et un filet de sang couler sur son cou frêle.

« Tente quoi que ce soit et tu es mort. »

La voix du mercenaire ne souffrait aucune contradiction, mais alors qu'il entraînait Bob dans la forêt il vit Théo, Grunlek et Shin arriver en courant, prêts à en finir. Le mercenaire raffermit sa prise sur son otage, et défia les arrivants du regard de tenter quoi que ce soit.

En voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ainsi que la détresse de son ami, Shin ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, en un instant un flèche cristallisée apparut dans son arc, prête à être décochée. Ses deux compagnons en revanche ne pouvaient rien faire. Au moindre geste la dague d'Elias menaçait de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le cou du mage, sans compter qu'il utilisait ce dernier comme bouclier. Le paladin regarda l'archer avec une pointe d'appréhension. Certes il était excellent dans son domaine, mais le tir était risqué pour l'otage et à la moindre erreur Shin pouvait tuer son ami. Le demi-élémentaire se força à respirer profondément, puis relâcha la flèche… Bob vit la détermination dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il comprit instantanément ce qu'il comptait faire, et décida de lui faire confiance. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Le sifflement de la flèche résonna près de son oreille et il sentit la prise de son ravisseur doucement se desserrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Elias à terre, une flèche de glace plantée dans sa gorge. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il tomba à genoux, réalisant à quel point la flèche était passée près lorsqu'il sentit une brûlure ainsi que du sang sur sa joue.

Théo et Grunlek aidèrent le mage à se remettre sur pieds et ils décidèrent tous les quatre de rejoindre au plus vite la demeure des Silverberg. Bob remit ses questions à plus tard alors qu'il remerciait Shin de l'avoir tiré de cette situation. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient espéré plut tôt dans la journée, la nuit était déjà bien engagée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le domaine de leur ami. Une fois qu'ils se furent assuré que l'endroit était vide, ils s'assirent autours d'une table afin de souffler. C'est à ce moment que Bob choisit d'exploser.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez me dire ce qui ce passe et tout de suite ! »

Le paladin, embarrassé, chercha de l'aide auprès de ses compagnons. Mais aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire, alors il tenta de nier l'évidence :

« Ecoutes je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Ces mecs étaient visiblement justes à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant leur rapporter de l'argent ! »

« Arrêtes. »

Les yeux du mage étaient devenus plus froid, et il avait haussé la voix. Bob était loin d'être un idiot et Théo comprit qu'il était en train de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Il rassembla son courage et commença ses explications.

« Il y a cinq jours de ça, quand j'ai été au village pour nous prendre des provisions, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur des enlèvements dans la régions durant ces six derniers mois. En enquêtant un peu j'ai découvert que la plupart des disparus étaient des mages et plutôt puissants pour certains. Donc pendant que tu es allé pécher avec Shin je suis retourné au village avec Grunlek. En creusant d'avantage nous avons découvert que les victimes avaient toute un lien de parenté éloigné avec un démon. Dans tous les cas leur arrière-grand-père ou leur arrière arrière-grand-père était un démon. Donc nous avons fait le lien avec toi et en avons déduit que tu serais certainement une cible potentielle. »

Bob ne dit rien. Il fallait qu'il intègre toutes les informations avant de pouvoir réagir. Mais déjà au fond de lui naissait un certain malaise face à la disparition de ses semblables. En effet la puissance que pouvait engendrer une personne avec une engeance démoniaque était colossale, et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Ses amis attendaient sa réaction, la tête basse et visiblement inquiets. Mais devant le silence du mage Grunlek reprit.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous arrêter ici. Nous voulions pouvoir enquêter mais surtout te protéger. »

A ces mots le semi-diable releva la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi ses amis avaient agi comme ils l'avaient fait, même s'il ne leur pardonnait pas totalement. En revanche ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le troublait au plus haut point et il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument enquêter. Mais hors de question qu'il reste à se tourner les pouces. Il fixa Théo et soutint son regard d'émeraude. Le paladin semblait encore se demander si son ami lui en voulait. Mais lorsque Bob prit la parole ce fût avec une voix qui se voulait conciliante.

« Je sais que vous avez fait ça pour me protéger et je vous en remercie. Mais ceux sont les miens qui sont en danger et je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire. C'est pourquoi je vais vous accompagner dans votre enquête. »

« C'est hors de question ! »

Théo avait bondit sur ses pieds avant de se diriger vers le mage et de l'attraper par le col pour le secouer violemment.

« Tu n'as peut être toujours pas compris mais il semble évident que tu es le prochain sur la liste ! Alors je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter tout seul dans la gueule du loup ! »

« Mais je … »

« Tu es sous ma protection je te rappel et je t'ai fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir d'accord ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester en sécurité. »

Enfin le paladin sembla se calmer. Il posa un Bob sonné au sol avant de le lâcher et de reculer de quelques pas pour laisser son compagnon respirer. Le demi-diable retrouva ses esprits. Il comprenait parfaitement la motivation et les inquiétudes de son ami, mais sa demande aussi était légitime. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'il convainque Théo de le laisser les accompagner dans leurs recherches.

« Théo, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais je suis grand et j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Et puis si vous êtes avec moi il n'y a pas de danger, vous me protégerez n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit ensuite au paladin, mais ses yeux reflétaient sa détermination. Devant l'entêtement de son cadet il sembla céder.

« Très bien tu as gagné. Tu pourras nous accompagner. »

Les mâchoires de Shin et Grunlek se détachèrent. Voir Théo céder était surréaliste, quelque chose n'était pas normale. Mais alors que le mage se levait pour le remercier, un violent coup de poing au creux de l'estomac le plia en deux, avec le craquement sinistre de l'une de ses côtes, peut-être même plusieurs à en croire la douleur. Bob manquait d'air, le coup lui avait fait perdre sa respiration. Ses poumons refusaient de se remplir d'oxygène, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Tout ce qu'il put voir avant de fermer les yeux fût le regard désolé de son compagnon. Théo accompagna son ami dans sa chute et se retrouva bientôt avec le demi-diable inconscient dans ses bras. Il sentit les regards remplis de reproches de ses compagnons mais n'en tint pas compte. Il se contenta de leur faire signe de le suivre et commença à les guider dans la demeure, le mage toujours dans ses bras.

 _Ps: Vraiment désolée pour les fautes mais étant en seconde année de licence informatique mes cours de français sont loin^^ et quand j'ai pas beaucoup de temps j'écris un peu à l'arrache. Donc merci de me le faire remarquer dans ces cas là :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Les purificateurs

_Voilà la suite :) Je m'excuse par avance des fautes pouvant se trouver dans ce texte, je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir. Sinon merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^_

La maison n'était pas immense, simplement un peu plus grande qu'une taverne, mais les aventuriers ne purent retenir leurs exclamations devant sa beauté. Elle était assez sobre, toute en pierres de couleurs claires, avec des tapisseries et des tableaux accrochés aux murs, et une charpente en bois apparente. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi le paladin les avait menés dans la pièce commune, mais lorsque ce dernier baissa un vieux chandelier recouvert de poussière, l'évidence leur sauta aux yeux. Sur leur droite un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la partie du mur entre la cheminée et la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, telle une porte, sur un escalier qui semblait descendre à un niveau inférieur.

Théo s'y engagea sans hésiter, suivis de ses deux compagnons. L'escalier descendait dans un sous-sol humide et sombre qui était remplis d'armes en tous genres, toutes portant le sceau des inquisiteurs et/ou de sa famille. Au fond de cette pièce se trouvait une porte en bois et en fer, avec une unique fenêtre comportant des barreaux. Le paladin sortit une clé de sa poche, attrapa une paire de fers qui étaient suspendus au mur et ouvrit la cellule. A l'intérieure de celle-ci se trouvait un lit, des provisions, de l'eau et un sceau. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête le golem eut un mouvement de recul. Il demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Tu es sûr que tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? Il peut peut-être entendre raison si on prend la peine de lui expliquer la situation. »

« On lui a déjà tout expliqué, et tu as vu comme moi la détermination dans ses yeux. Rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. C'est la seule façon que nous ayons de vraiment le protéger. »

A ses mots l'inquisiteur entra dans la cellule, posa délicatement le mage sur le lit. A ce moment Bob ouvrit les yeux et un rapide coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entourait lui fit comprendre la situation. Bien que toujours faible le demi-diable tenta de se débattre mais l'inquisiteur était bien plus fort que lui. En un geste Théo l'avait retourné avant de ramener d'une poigne implacable ses bras devant lui pour entraver ses poignets avec les fers, malgré les efforts désespérés du mage de se rebeller et ses cries. Le paladin était ensuite ressorti de la pièce et avait refermé la porte avant de la verrouiller avec la clé qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt, laissant son compagnon seul le suppliant de revenir.

« Je sais… » reprit Grunlek dont le cœur se déchirait en entendant les cris de Bob, « mais je me sens mal de lui faire ça. Et puis qu'est-ce qui peut l'empêcher de tout simplement faire exposer la porte ? »

« A l'intérieur des murs sont dessinés des runes ainsi que des symboles ecclésiastiques ayant pour but d'empêcher les démons d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Cette cellule a été à l'époque spécialement conçue pour garder des démons en captivité afin de leur soutirer des informations. »

Cela étant dit les trois compagnons remontèrent les escaliers, tentant d'ignorer les supplications de leur ami. Arrivé dans la salle commune Théo releva le chandelier et aussitôt le pan du mur se referma avec un nouveau bruit sourd. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine pour s'assoir à la table et discuter des plans futures. Comme toujours le paladin prit la parole en premier pour indiquer ses directives :

« Nous allons nous reposer pour cette nuit, demain Grunlek et moi descendrons aux villages récolter de nouvelles informations, Shin toi tu restes ici et tu veilles sur Bob. Tout le monde et d'accord ? »

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête mais il vit bien dans leurs yeux que la condition de leur ami les attristait. Et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même se sentant terriblement coupable pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il se força néanmoins à sourire, se promettant de se faire pardonner par tous les moyens, et tenta de remonter le moral de ses amis. Après tout il restait le leader et devait veiller au moral de tous, quelles que soient les conditions.

« Ecoutez les gars, plus vite on résout cette histoire et plus vite Bob pourra nous rejoindre pour nous le faire payer au centuple. Alors on va tous y mettre du sien, d'accord ? »

Nouveaux hochements de tête, mais plus dynamiques cette fois, plus sincères. L'aube approchait alors que les aventuriers montaient dans leurs chambres afin de prendre un peu de repos, espérant de tout cœur pouvoir bientôt revoir leur ami parmi eux. Le lendemain matin le paladin et le golem se dirigèrent vers Arkanis comme convenu et le demi-élémentaire gardait la demeure des Silverberg.

Au bout de deux longues, n'y tenant plus l'archer se dirigea vers la salle commune, abaissa le chandelier et emprunta les marches qui menaient vers la cellule du mage. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et observa de loin le demi-diable, celui-ci était assis sur le lit, le dos contre les pierres froides dur mur derrière lui, les mains toujours liées par les fers et il semblait s'être blessé à l'épaule, certainement en essayant de se libérer. Shin ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulut parler, lui remonter le moral, mais s'arrêta avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour apaiser son ami, en réalité il ne le savait pas, les mots n'avaient jamais été son for. Après tout il comprenait parfaitement la détermination de Bob, si les victimes de ses enlèvements avaient été des demi-élémentaire il aurait retourné ciel et terre pour découvrir ce qui se tramait. Et ce serait lui dans cette cellule, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Le mage sembla enfin remarquer sa présence, ses yeux chocolats vinrent fixer l'archer, comme s'il essayer de le sonder, et finalement il détourna les yeux pour prendre la parole d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens vérifier que je suis toujours là ? T'inquiètes pas je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin… »

La tristesse et le désespoir dans sa voix mirent à mal le cœur du demi-élémentaire qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détourna le regard et fit mine d'observer l'armurerie.

« Ecoutes Bob, il faut que tu le comprenne. Théo essaie simplement de te protéger en faisant ça. Je sais que tu te sens concerné par tout ça mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quoi que soit. Et puis tu lui as pas laissé le choix…»

« Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage et demi-diable ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! "

Le ton présomptueux dans sa voix ainsi que le fierté qui s'en dégageait firent légèrement sourire l'archer. Tout comme Théo le mage ne changerait sûrement jamais, faisant passer son ego avant le reste. Mais alors que Shin s'amusait de l'attitude de son ami, ce dernier reprit, plus bas:

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé une seconde quoi moi aussi je pouvais vouloir vous protéger ? »

La voix de Bob était devenue un murmure à peine audible dans lequel était contenue une certaine inquiétude. La question surprit Shin qui baissa la tête et mit un certain temps à répondre, mais pourtant lorsqu'il releva les yeux un sourire éclairait son visage ce qui vexa légèrement le prisonnier. Devant la mine boudeuse de ce dernier le demi-élémentaire s'expliqua :

« Quelques temps parés avoir rejoint Théo et Grunlek des pratiquants de l'Eglise de l'Eau sont venus nous trouver afin de me ramener là où ils considéraient être ma place. Bien sûr je n'étais pas ravi mais étant donné qu'ils menaçaient les autres j'ai accepté de les suivre. A peine j'ai fait de pas que Théo s'est mis à foncer dans le tas suivis de Grunlek, et je peux te dire qu'une fois les autres exterminés Théo m'as mis une dérouillée dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie.

Et aujourd'hui tu fais la même chose que moi à l'époque, tu es prêt à te rendre pour nous sauver. Si je te raconte tout ça c'est pour te faire comprendre que nous préférons tous mourir plutôt que de livrer un des nôtre. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais saches simplement que nous ne te laisserons pas faire, même si pour cela il faut t'enfermer jusqu'à la résolution de ce mystère pour te protéger, surtout de toi même. »

A ces mots l'archer, mû d'une nouvelle détermination, se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Bob l'appela, lui demandant, ou plutôt l'implorant de le laisser sortir, lui promettant qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Mais Shin n'était pas dupe et il remonta sans se retourner pour reprendre son poste de garde. Les heures qui suivirent furent calmes et alors que le ciel prenait une couleur rouge carmin, signifiant l'imminence de la tombée de la nuit, l'archer vit ses compagnons revenir. Le paladin entra suivi du golem, ils avaient l'air exténués mais un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami Théo s'expliqua :

« En secouant quelques villageois nous avons appris des choses très intéressantes. Il semblerait que la fréquence des enlèvements se soit accélérée ces derniers jours et que ceux-ci se trouvent tous dans un périmètre assez restreint. »

Shin fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à réfléchir aux conséquences de ces révélations mais ne semblait pas trouver de réponse. Devant la réflexion intense dont faisait preuve le demi-élémentaire Grunlek compléta leur rapport de mission :

« Ce que tu ne sais pas encore c'est que depuis quelques semaine cette région est le berceau d'un groupe religieux se faisant appelé « Les Purificateurs » et d'après ce que nous avons compris ceux sont des extrémistes prônant l'éradication des démons et d'ailleurs de tous les êtres jugés « dangereux » pour la société, les élémentaires sont donc certainement les prochains sur leur liste à mon humble avis. »

A ces mots le sang de Shin ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à ressentir une immense colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait ce genre d'individus mais pourtant sa réaction était toujours aussi violente. Il ne supportait pas ces personnes qui se permettaient de juger les gens selon leurs origines et qui décidaient qui devait vivre ou mourir. Remarquant la colère que tentait de contenir le plus jeune, le paladin lui posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulu réconfortant. Il sortit ensuite un plan de la région et pointa son doigt sur une zone reculée à flanc de montagne.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre leur base se trouve ici, c'est à deux heures à pieds. Je propose que nous nous y rendions demain matin pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux. Cette fois c'est Shin qui m'accompagnera, je compte sur toi Grunlek pour rester ici et surveiller les environs. »

« Très bien ! » répondirent en cœur ses deux acolytes.

Ils montèrent ensuite se coucher d'un commun accord, la journée s'annonçait chargée et la rencontre avec les « Purificateurs » allait certainement être tendue. Chacun savait que la vie de Bob en dépendait, et cela suffisait à les motiver d'avantage encore que s'ils se battaient pour des raisons personnelles.

Le lendemain matin Théo et Shin partirent de bonne heure, le paladin tenant les rênes de Lumière et l'archer, qui était monté derrière lui, observant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit suspect. Néanmoins le trajet se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent avant le midi au repère de la secte sans avoir été repéré. Ils se placèrent sur le flanc de la montagne, un peu en hauteur, laissant le destrier se déplaçait librement au pied de la pente afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir en cas de danger pour lui.

Alors que les heures passaient, les deux aventuriers observaient les moindres faits et gestes des membres de cette « Eglise », la fréquence des tours de gardes, les allers et venues, afin de pouvoir prouver leur implication dans les enlèvements. Aucuns d'eux deux cependant ne remarqua la personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux et les observait depuis quelques minutes déjà, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

 _Mais qui peut bien être cet inconnu ? La suite au prochain épisode ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 : L'alliance

_Et voilà la suite ! Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) Sinon j'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre va vous plaire tout comme l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur ^^_

Grunlek n'était pas rassuré. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser partir tous les deux en reconnaissance et il le savait. Ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher à un moment ou à un autre de foncer dans le tas. Pour se changer les idées le nain décida d'aller rendre visite à son ami, il se dirigea donc vers la salle commune et abaissa le chandelier. Une fois dans les sous-sols il marcha vers la cellule de Bob. Il l'observa un instant, remarquant sa blessure à l'épaule, certainement due à une tentative désespérée d'évasion, et ne fut pas capable de retenir un sourire devant la mine boudeuse du jeune homme. En effet ce dernier lui tournait le dos et ne tourna la tête que pour lui lancer un regard noir avant de l'ignorer. Sa plus grosse blessure se trouvait donc au niveau de sa fierté.

« Ecoutes Bob ce n'est pas la peine de m'en vouloir ce n'était pas mon idée. Et puis si tout se passe bien ce sera terminé aujourd'hui alors sois un peu patient, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix… » murmura d'une voix fâchée le mage.

Le golem soupira, en pensant que si Théo avait de loin le plus mauvais caractère du groupe, le demi-diable le suivait certainement de très prés.

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu on aurait pu s'arranger autrement, mais tu es une vraie tête de mule. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris, j'ai compris. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'enfermer ici, en plus c'est humide, sombre et je vais attraper froid. »

Nouveau soupire. Enfin, s'il commençait à râler c'est que les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça. Grunlek chercha et finit par trouver une vieille couverture qu'il fit glisser à travers les barreaux pour la donner au mage. Puis il remonta à l'étage afin de reprendre son poste de surveillance.

Sur le flanc de la montagne le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit. Alors que Théo commençait à perdre patience, une voix grave et douce se fit entendre dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

« Bien le bonjour paladin, demi-élémentaire. »

Shin et Théo se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, prêts à se battre. L'archer ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu le surprendre malgré ses sens sur-développés, mais un coup d'œil au nouveau venu lui donna la réponse. C'était un homme sans âge, avec une coiffure parfaite et un visage charmeur, habillé richement, et une longue cape rouge le protégeant de la fraîcheur de la journée. Shin ne put retenir un soupir, ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment. Alors qu'il abaissait son arc, le paladin à côté de lui bouillonnait de rage, l'épée pointée sur la gorge de leur visiteur qui sembla s'en amuser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda avec hargne Théo, au bord de l'explosion.

« Mais je viens tout naturellement prendre des nouvelles de mon fils »

Enoch, le père de Bob se tenait devant les deux compagnons, détendu, et ne cessait d'afficher un sourire sarcastique. Il ne se lasserait décidément jamais d'observer les réactions que sa venue suscitait à chaque fois au sein du groupe de son fils, tout particulièrement auprès de l'inquisiteur qui semblait être à bout de nerf. Ce dernier tenait toujours sa lame en direction du démon, son regard chargé de haine planté dans les yeux du père de son ami, sachant bien que sa présence ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ICI ? »

« Il parait évident que je suis ici pour les même raisons que vous. Les miens se font capturer et je suis donc venu afin de mener mon enquête.»

En disant cela il avait afficher un air supérieur semblant signifier qu'il était lassé de devoir toujours tout leur expliquer. Il jeta ensuite un regard dédaigneux à l'arme censée le menacer. Théo, qui ne supportait décidément pas l'attitude hautaine du diable, réfléchit très sérieusement un instant à la possibilité de le charger, mais la raison donné par le démon en face de lui semblait pouvoir être valable. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Le paladin baissa à contre cœur son épée, mais resta néanmoins sur ses gardes. Voyant son interlocuteur se montrer enfin raisonnable Enoch reprit d'une voix plus grave, son visage maintenant beaucoup plus sérieux :

« De plus j'ai appris récemment qu'ils avaient tenté de s'en prendre à Balthazar, et cela ils devront en payer le prix. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que ma vengeance ne sera pas complète.»

Shin haussa un sourcil. Il n'aurait jamais pensait que le démon puisse autant tenir à son fils. Comme quoi la vie réservait bien des surprises. Mais l'archer était avant tout curieux de savoir quelles étaient les informations que détenait ce dernier. Après tout peut être avait-il des détails pouvant être utiles et aider dans leur propre investigation.

« Et qu'avait vous appris durant votre enquête ? »

« Disons que contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il ne s'agit pas simplement d'exécutions à des fins religieuses, mais plutôt de contrôle et de pouvoir. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Théo, perplexe.

Enoch prit le temps de savourer le suspens qu'avait provoqué sa révélation, son éternel sourire moqueur de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il ne leur devait rien et compter donc les faire languir encore un peu, pour son plaisir personnel.

Mais trop c'était trop pour le paladin. Il se moquait ouvertement d'eux, il n'essayait même pas de sans cacher. Théo venait d'atteindre son point de rupture. Il serra une main sur son épée et de l'autre saisit son bouclier, prêt à en découdre. Shin dut s'interposer au dernier moment pour éviter une bêtise potentiellement fatale à son ami. L'archer bondit devant l'inquisiteur et d'un geste rapide lui prit son épée des mains, comme un parent confisquant le jouet d'un enfant.

« Rends-moi ça. Tout de suite. »

La voix de l'inquisiteur était froide et ses mots tranchants. Le demi-élémentaire tenta de garder une certaine contenance face au regard noir de son ami et d'une voix qui, il espérait, n'était pas tremblante, répondit :

« Pense un peu à Bob. Tu as promis de tout faire pour résoudre ça au plus vite, et tu as le devoir de tenir cette promesse, même si ça veut dire supporter son père. »

Théo grommela une réponse incompréhensible pour son compagnon et rangea son bouclier dans son dos. Shin lui rendit ensuite son épée qui regagna immédiatement son fourreau. Enoch sourit d'avantage devant cette scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec ces humains.

Lorsque les deux compagnons de son fils se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas les faire patienter encore un peu, puis eut pitié d'eux. Après tous, les meilleures blagues étaient souvent les plus courtes.

« Comme je disais il s'agit de pouvoir. Ces « Purificateurs », avant d'exécuter leur victime, tentent d'extraire son pouvoir démoniaque, afin d'accroître leur propre puissance. Autant vous dire que cette opération est extrêmement douloureuse pour le condamné, sans compter que cette pratique a été bannie et interdite il y a bien longtemps à cause de sa dangerosité. Il faut savoir de l'énergie ainsi obtenue est très instable. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe. Shin et Théo avaient du mal à analyser ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Chacun d'eux avait déjà auparavant entendu parler d'expériences similaires, mais pas à cette échelle. Le paladin haïssait les démons ainsi que leur descendance, ne faisant une exception que pour Bob, mais pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de compassion pour les victimes de ces enlèvements. L'archer quant à lui parvenait avec peine à contenir sa colère, il savait que ceci avait déjà été tenté sur des demi-élémentaires, et par conséquent il se sentait directement concerné par le sort des démons impliquée dedans.

Sans compter que le fait que ces personnes aient voulu faire subir cela à leur ami animait d'une rage incontrôlable les deux aventuriers. Théo se força à respirer calmement et quand il prit la parole pour s'adresser au diable, ce fut d'une voix froide et tranchante, trahissant sa bataille intérieure.

« Vous parliez de vous venger, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dans ce cas nous pourrions avoir des objectifs en commun. Je vous déteste et rêve de vous tuer à la première occasion au nom de l'Eglise de la Lumière, pourtant je suis prêt à faire une exception aujourd'hui, pour la sécurité de Bob. »

Shin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'inquisiteur venait de proposer une alliance temporaire à un démon. Pourtant ce dernier ne parut pas surpris outre mesure, comme s'il avait deviné d'avance la proposition de l'homme en face de lui.

« Je savais bien que étiez des personnes raisonnables. J'accepte, pour l'avenir de mon fils. »

C'était surréaliste, une alliance bancale entre un paladin de la Lumière et un Démon supérieur, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant c'était exactement ce qui ce passé devant les yeux d'un demi-élémentaire, abasourdi, qui écoutait ces deux derniers se mettre d'accord dur un plan d'attaque.

L'attaque se passa comme c'était initialement prévu par le plan. Shin s'infiltra discrètement à l'intérieur de la forteresse et élimina les sentinelles. Théo, à sa suite, avait pour mission de couvrir Enoch pendant que ce dernier éliminait, non plutôt exterminait les membres de la secte. Les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage découvraient avec horreur ce que signifiait le terme vengeance pour un démon. Partout l'odeur de chair brûlée et de sang était omniprésente et il laissait derrière lui des tas de corps calcinés. Le père de Bob usait de toute sa puissance, de tout son pouvoir afin de faire souffrir ceux qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à son fils. Le demi-élémentaire et le paladin observaient sans un mot ce déchaînement de colère, tentant de refouler le dégoût que leur inspirait cette tuerie. Une fois l'entrée et le couloir principal dégagés, ils arrivèrent tous les tris dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. Elle s'apparentait à une église, toute en pierres blanches avec une charpente en bois visible, et au centre un autel en marbre sur lequel reposé une dizaine de cierges. A l'autre bout de la pièce un homme d'un certain âge priait à genou et les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas des intrus il ouvrit ses yeux qui s'agrandirent de terreur à la vue du diable qui souriait en s'avançant vers lui. Il se releva et tenta de fuir mais une flèche de glace vint se planter dans chacune de ses jambes. Shin sourit alors qu'Enoch le regardait surpris, après tout il n'y avait pas que le démon qui avait le droit de s'amuser. Théo s'approcha du l'homme à terre et gémissant de douleur afin de placer son épée le cou de la victime. Celle-ci lâcha un nouveau hoquet de douleur tandis de le tranchant de l'arme entaillait sa peau, laissant couler un filet de sang.

« Je vous en supplie, vous êtes un chevalier de la lumière, vous devait me protéger d'eux ! »

En disant cela il pointa du doigt le demi-élémentaire et le diable. Des larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues et il regardait le paladin d'un air suppliant. Ce dernier sourit et força l'homme du bout de son épée à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez voulu blesser son fils ce qui, je crois, l'a mis un peu en rogne. En temps normale cela ne m'aurait ni chaud ni froid, mais le problème voyez-vous ce que ce dit fils est aussi l'un de mes amis alors bon, vous comprendrez mon hésitation. »

D'abord perdu, le vieillard sembla soudain comprendre la situation, une expression de désespoir passa sur son visage mais elle se changea vite en colère et il lança un regard haineux à l'inquisiteur puis au démon avant de déclarer :

« De toute façon il est déjà trop tard pour le demi-diable. J'ai ordonné ce matin à mes hommes d'aller le tuer puisque nous ne pouvions pas l'avoir vivant. Votre ami est perdu, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour le sauver, c'est la… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Au même moment l'épée de Théo transperçait sa gorge tandis qu'une flèche de glace se logeait dans son cœur et que des flammes commençaient à le dévorer. Il mourut quelques secondes plus tard, et pour le plus grand bonheur des compagnons, dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais le repos ne fut que de courte durée, déjà les intrus se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le cœur serré à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Lorsque le paladin se retourna Enoch avait déjà disparu, probablement à la poursuite du groupe de « Purificateurs » en route pour tuer Bob. Il espérait que le démon allait arriver avant eux.

Ce fut visiblement le cas. Lorsque les deux compagnons arrivèrent aux abords du domaine quelques heures plus tard des corps calcinés trônaient fièrement au milieu de la route. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du démon.

« On dirait que notre collaboration s'achève ici. Et même pas un au revoir ou un merci en plus» remarqua Shin d'un air sarcastique.

Mais le paladin en voyant le nombre d'ennemis que le diable avait réussi à terrasser à lui seul ne put s'empêcher de marmonner d'un ton mauvais :

« Non mais quel frimeur celui-là. »

De retour dans la maison où Grunlek les attendait ils se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise, épuisés de leur journée. Le golem les regarda avec appréhension, remarquant les marques visibles de combat. Hésitant, il se décida finalement à poser la question.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Aucuns soucis », répondit le paladin détendu, « enfin on a reçu la visite d'Enoch qui nous a filé un coup de main mais sinon pas de problème. »

Le nain faillit s'étouffer. Il lança un regard désespéré à Shin, priant pour que ce dernier rigole de la blague de l'inquisiteur, mais le sérieux de son visage lui enleva tout espoir. Non ce n'était donc pas une plaisanterie, et le récit risquait d'être intéressant.

 _Et c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps à venir, la période des premiers partiels approchant dangereusement. Et puis je vais tenter d'être la plus créative possible pour la vengeance de notre mage préféré ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 : La vengeance

_Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais le manque d'inspiration et les partiels m'ont empêché de publier plus tôt. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce dernier jet sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^_

Après avoir fait un récit exhaustif de leurs prouesses de la journée, Théo lança à Grunlek un regard remplit de fierté. Il avait tout de même anéantit une secte criminelle qui représentait un danger certain pour le Cratère. Mais le nain semblait être plus exaspéré qu'autre chose.

« Une reconnaissance. Ça devait être une simple reconnaissance. »

Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel, quel rabat-joie son ami pouvait être parfois. Le demi-élémentaire quant à lui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Pour notre défense il y a eu des circonstances imprévues. Mais le plus important c'est que tout soit terminé, non ? »

Le golem hocha la tête, d'accord avec les paroles de son ami. Il se tourna et vit alors Théo en pleine réflexion, ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bah Enoch nous a bien dit qu'ils extrayaient de l'énergie démoniaque des disparus pour ensuite s'en servir non ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Cette énergie, ils devaient bien la stocker quelque part en attendant de s'en servir non ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… »

« Alors voilà la question : qu'est devenue cette énergie ? »

Shin lui avait très bien deviné les pensées de son compagnon. Il trouvait que le père de Bob était partit bien vite, trop vite, et il savait pertinemment que le démon avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. Et il était évident qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Il nous a bien eu … »

Le paladin acquiesça, l'air grave tandis que Grunlek commençait à voir où ses amis voulaient en venir. Le nain secoua la tête, lui-même avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

« Bon, je suis d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas rassurant. Mais je vous rappelle que nous avons un autre problème ici. Et bien plus grave. »

Théo grimaçât et Shin détourna les yeux de son ainé. Chacun savait de quoi il était question mais aucun ne voulait en avoir la charge. Voyant qu'ils cherchaient à fuir leurs responsabilités, le golem soupira, mais posa néanmoins la question.

« Qui se charge de libérer Bob ? »

« … »

Une heure plus tard, après un certain nombre de discussions, de débats et de chahuts, ce fût malheureusement le paladin qui emprunta en premier l'escalier menant à la cellule du mage. Il ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe, persuadé que ses compagnons avaient triché. En effet devant l'absence de volontaire, la victime avait été désignée à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, et Théo avait perdu. Hésitant, il s'avança dans le couloir qui lui parut interminable. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit le demi-diable inconscient sur son lit. Se sentant un peu coupable il ouvrit la porte et prit le mage dans ses bras pour de le sortir afin de le soigner.

Ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment, c'est que si les runes ainsi que des symboles ecclésiastiques dans les murs empêchaient le pyromage d'utiliser le feu, il lui était toujours possible d'emmagasiner de la magie. Et afin de préparer sa vengeance, Bob avait emmagasiné beaucoup, beaucoup de magie. A peine Théo avait porté le demi-diable hors de la cellule que ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds. Une boule de feu de taille imposante naquit dans le creux de sa main et propulsa le paladin contre le mur à l'autre bout du couloir.

Grunlek et Shin, qui étaient restés en retrait dans les escaliers, virent l'inquisiteur passer devant en volant et entendirent un bruit sourd, signe que le mur venait de l'arrêter. Ils descendirent le reste des marches à toute vitesse, pensant que demi-diable avait perdu le contrôle suite à sa colère. Mais lorsqu'ils virent ses pupilles marrons, sa peau toujours aussi blanche, et l'absence d'ailes, de griffes ou de canines, ils furent vite rassurés. Ou pas.

Bob avait un sourire carnassier, et semblait se délecter de la situation, un éclat de malice brillant dans ses yeux. Il se tourna vers les deux aventuriers et avant que ceux-ci n'aient eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il les envoya se fracasser contre les marches, les faisant perdre connaissance. Lorsque Théo se releva il était furieux. Le paladin se jeta sur le mage et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les pierres froides de la cave, dans le désordre le plus total. S'ensuivit un combat au sol dans lequel tous les coups étaient permis. Bien que l'inquisiteur soit le plus fort physiquement, le pyromage se défendait plutôt bien, la colère et la rancune aidant.

Ce-dernier réussi, dans la mêlée, à attraper un objet qu'il identifia rapidement comme une petite masse. Le semi-diable ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le désarroi de son compagnon au moment où la masse s'abattit sur son crâne. Il risquait d'avoir une sacrée migraine à son réveil, ce qui agrandit encore le sourire du mage. Et encore, ça, c'était uniquement pour l'avoir pris en traître.

Lorsque Théo se réveilla, il ressentit une terrible douleur à l'intérieur de sa tête. Mais quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il se rappelle ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, ou plutôt qui. C'était maintenant sûr, il allait le tuer. Le paladin se leva avec difficultés, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucunes traces du mage qui avait dû filait avant son réveil. Il se dirigea vers les marches et se stoppa net à la vue de ses deux compagnons qui étaient allongés dans les escaliers, toujours au pays des rêves apparemment. L'inquisiteur les secoua sans ménagement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent enfin se réveiller. Shin et Grunlek semblaient souffrir du même mal de tête, et paraissaient quelque peu désorientés. Le nain fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le demi-élémentaire, encore un peu dans les vapes à la suite du choc, lui répondit, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres.

« On a subit la colère de Bob de plein fouet. »

La remarque fit également sourire le golem mais Théo restait de marbre. Visiblement ce dernier ne goutait pas à la plaisanterie.

« C'est décidé, je le démolis. »

Ils remontèrent tous les trois les escaliers, et une fois en haut cherchèrent où pouvait bien se trouver leur ami. Ils trouvèrent ce dernier dans la cuisine, dévorant les restes du repas préparé auparavant par Grunlek. En le voyant le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dirigea vers le mage, décidé à lui faire payer son affront, mais celui-ci leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma rancœur et j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort. Alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai été au village nous chercher de quoi boire. »

En disant cela il avait avancé plusieurs bouteilles, remplies à n'en point douter d'alcools. A la vue des bouteilles et devant les yeux de chien battu de son ami le paladin se détendit. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre. Pourtant, encore une fois les deux aventuriers restants semblaient perplexes. Ils connaissaient bien Bob et savaient que le mage n'était pas du genre à pardonner aussi facilement, surtout quelque chose touchant sa fierté et son ego. Pourtant il avait sorti des verres et commençait à les servir, comme si de rien n'était. Et la demi-heure qui suivit se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, les quatre compagnons buvant et riant tous ensemble.

Soudain, Théo commença à se sentir mal, très mal. Il regarda tour à tour Bob, son verre, puis encore Bob. Il comprit immédiatement quelle pouvait être la source de son malaise et se leva d'un bond pour courir hors de la salle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Shin et Grunlek, n'étant pas idiots, avaient eux aussi deviné la source du malaise de leur ami. Ils eurent un mouvement de panique que le semi-diable remarqua. Il prit donc la parole, malgré son fou rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en avait que dans le verre de Théo. »

Le golem se détendit, de même que le demi-élémentaire. Visiblement, cette fois-ci la vengeance du mage n'avait frappé que le paladin. Le nain ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de se questionner.

« Et il y avait quoi dans le verre en question ? »

Le visage du mage se fendit d'un large sourire qui fit frémir ses amis. Peu importe ce que c'était, ils ne doutaient pas un instant qu'à cette heure l'inquisiteur devait en baver.

« Disons que pendant que j'étais au village, j'en ai profité pour acheter quelques plantes qui devraient tenir occuper notre cher ami un bout de temps dans une certaine pièce. »

« Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ! »

Shin avait hurlé, comprenant la situation. Grunlek, quant à lui, revint sur ce qu'il avait pu penser un peu plus tôt. Si l'inquisiteur s'en était pris à sa fierté, Bob venait de lui rendre la pareille. Non, décidément, le pyromage et le paladin étaient au même niveau en ce qui concernait le mauvais caractère. Finalement les trois compagnons partirent ensemble dans un même éclat de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Théo, plié en deux sur le trône, ayant enlevé de justesse son armure, se jura de faire souffrir avant le semi-diable avant de le tuer sauvagement. Enfin, dès qu'il pourrait sortir des toilettes.

FIN !

 _Voici la fin de ma première fiction à chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de suivre jusqu'au bout cette histoire, malgré une fin écrite durant un craquage total ^^_


End file.
